Dance Me If You Can
by CattyLiciouzPawah
Summary: Mitchie Torres is your average teenager. Her best friend, Caitlyn, texted her one day and said she's going to be in Camp Rock. Not as a camper, but a caunselor. She hated this.Sumarry suck. Smitchie. Rate T because of the language.
1. WHY! TELL ME!

I quickly put my iPod next to me as I heard a loud beep from my laptop. I rush over and saw Caitlyn text me. I known her for so long. I think since I was um..five? She is not a great person, really. But that's what I think. Anyway, here what she said:

_MusicProducerLMAO: yo, Mitc. ;) How r u? _

Caitlyn, you know why I hate you.

_MitchieYaKnow: oh hi. Im fine. U?_

_MusicProducerLMAO: Im fine too. Well guess wht?_

_MitchieYaKnow: Wht? Mrs. Cox is going to Hawaii 4 dis summer n Mr. Stewart is going 2 the mental hospital? _

_MusicProducerLMAO: no. and plus, who is ? he reminds me of stew..speaking of stew, my mom made a chicken stew. BRB :3_

Stupid Caitlyn. But chicken stew is good, too. I guess. Did I mention who is Mr. Stewart? If not, he is my stupid-mental geometry teacher. He's crazy, mental, stupid..kind of bitch type teacher..Hah.

I'm waiting..

Still waiting..

I am freaking waiting..

Still am waiting..

HOLY CRAP.

What am I waiting for?

Hah, stupid me. NOT. I'm not stupid. I'm smart.

I just heard something stupid from the TV. Psshh, like I care.

This is SO run out of the story.

Yep.

_MusicProducerLMAO: BACKKK! I'm so sorry dat u wait 4 long XD _

_MitchieYaKnow: Hi._

_MusicProduceLMAOr: Oh thanks a lot :) _

_MitchieYaKnow: Wutever. So wats the big news?_

_MusicProducerLMAO: oh yah. Did u heard of camp rock?_

_MitchieYaKnow: everyone knows it_

_MusicProducerLMAO: && we're going to CR this year :D isn't it great?_

Oh I'm dead.

I opened my AIM Messenger and quickly logged off.

May I scream here?

Thank you.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So much better.

NO I DON'T WANT TO GO TO CAMP ROCK.

"Mitchie!" My mom yelled. Way to go ruin the moment of I needing myself.

Wait, what am I talking about?

I rushed downstairs and saw my parents' face have a grin glued on the face. I could tell something that it's not good going on. Uh-oh.

"YOU'RE GOING TO CAMP ROCK!" My sweet, dear, parents both shouted. In a hyper way.

I knew this is a bad thing. Hm?

I raised an eyebrow. I could tell there's something else.

"Anddd.. you're going to be a counselor."

WHY THIS WORLD IS SO UNFAIR AND CRUEL?! HELP ME SOMEBODY! DAMN IT.

"You're kidding me, right…" I said. Uhhh..I'm SO not in the mood now.

"Nope. And you're going to leave tomorrow."

Steve and Connie Torres, do you know how much your daughter hate you both and Camp Rock?

Psshh..like they know.

I'm done. I run upstairs and I slammed my bedroom door right after I went inside my room. I took a kind of a big bag and started packing my clothes.

I swear, starting from tomorrow, it's going to be a worst 3-months in my life.

I'm not done yet people.

God, please make me dead. PUH-LEASE?!

I need someone right now. Caitlyn. No. Sierra. Yes.

Sierra.

Sierra.

Sierra.

HOLY SHIT.

Why am I repeating her name?

I'm out. Remember to buy me a coffin. So it easy for the funeral preparations. Oh and report Caitlyn to the polices and jail her because she kill me. My parents will pay my funeral. That's it. I love the idea. Hah.

I unlocked my car (which is, an old red truck with had the name "Mitchie" at the right door.) and I got in. The truck is a late-50 and early-60 model car that my dad kept for his first child. Which is me and his only one.

And my mother's.

This world is boring.

The conversation between my parents and Caitlyn is killing me. I changed my mind. Jail Caitlyn and both my parents because they're killing me.

And Sierra will pay for my funeral.

Heh. I'm loving the idea.

Again.

I'm genius.

I'm grinning in my mind now. I know it's stupid.

But I'm smart. And I'm genius.

I'm at Sierra's now.

I ringed the doorbell and Sierra's mom answered the door. "Oh hi Mitchie. Are you looking for Sierra?"

Who else?

"Yep. Is she home?" I asked, pretended to sound polite. I hate my image.

"She's upstairs. Wait, I'll call her."

"SIERRA! Mitchie's here!"

She ran downstairs and she smiled at me. Oh thank you Sierra!

Wait, what am I thanking for?

I think I'm crazy.

No I am not.

"Mitchie! What are you doing here?" She called.

"Sierra! I am just bored so I came here. Caitlyn is busy…so yeah."

"Who said Caitlyn is busy?"

"Huh?" I said.

"She's at my room now. C'mon!" She took my hand and ran upstairs.

NO. FREAKING. WAY.

Help me God!

"Hi Mitch." Caitlyn greeted me. Oh hi, she-devil. She is a devil, FYI.

I saw 2 pink large bags and 1 purple small bag and 1 black large bag. What's up?

"Umm..what's up with the bags?" I asked.

"Oh. Me and Sierra is packing so…that's it."

"For what?"

"Camp Rock." Caitlyn and Sierra both said at the same time.

I swear I fainted upon hearing this.

**HIIIIIII!!!!!! :3**

**For those who don't know me, I'm Farah. My other account is MiniSakura but since I forgot the password for some reason, I used this old account. I just recovered it yesterday that I had this account.**

**Hmm..Firstly, in this story, Mitchie's going to be a dance counselor instead of Shane. Second, Shane's still a celebrity. And he's going to be a part of Mitchie's dance group. :D Third..wait, there's no third.**

**Any questions, just ask.**

**I love this story. Heh. It's about dance and stuffs. In Mitchie's POV. :D **

**And..This chapter 1 is pretty much long. **

**Okayy..I'm done with my work. It's now left you. What? You don't know? Review is your job. So REVIEW PEEPS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock. I wish I own the bags. Wait, I did own them. NO, I don't own the characters!**

**Bye dudes.**

**Whatever,**

**CattyLiciouzFarah.;)**


	2. I Am Officialy Dead

I stepped out of a white Mercedes car that bought me to Camp Rock. Sierra and Caitlyn get out of the white Mercedes car after 10 seconds. I quickly opened the car's trunk and took my bags.

If you guys are wondering who's car is it, it's Caitlyn's. Yes, it's her sweet-sixteen gift.

Me, Caitlyn and Sierra walked in to Camp Rock. Once we're in there, we saw many people in the crowd. We walked to a place where people line up to get their cabin's name and stuff like that. "Does counselors even line up here?" I pretty much sound annoyed. "Damn. Shit." I cursed under my breath. People hear me. Duh. Well, at least Caitlyn and Sierra does.

"I don't know. You might want to see Brown." Sierra shrugs her shoulder and turn away to search for some counselors. Wait, who the hell is Brown?

"Who the hell is Brown?" I asked. "Brown Cessario. The founder of Camp Rock." Caitlyn explained. I ran to Brown's office (Okay, you might want to ask, how the hell did I know where is Brown's office. Okay… I just saw it. Simple, and lame excuse, right? Right.).

So. I am here, at Brown's office. The wall is made by woods and covered by some awards papers and stuff. Including his nephew, Shane Grey, posters. Oh did I mention Nate and Jason?

Okay. Back to the story. As I was saying, Brown Cessario. Right. He gave me a piece of paper of agreement. I need to sign it. And the keys of my cabin.. and blah blah blah. I just got the info today. I'm going to be a dance counselor. Sounds fun. NOT.

As I was walking with my stuffs, I saw a pretty (in a good way, people) African-American girl wandering off with another African-American girl which I can guess it's her cousin or friend or sister…or… Okay I ran from the point. Fine.

I approach her and greeted her. From the look of her body, I can tell she is a dancer and yeah, flexible. I asked, "Are you a dancer or something?" She paused and laughed with her friend, or sister, or cousin or… Yeah. I know. I made a 'hello I'm still here' look. She just nodded. "Right. Sorry. (giggles) Yeah. I am." She answered. I just smiled and look to her friend. "Who's this?" I pointed to her friend, or sister, or.. Okay. I know. Fine. "Oh, right. Her name is Natasha. Natasha Bendalin. My best friend." I smiled and shake Natasha's hand.

I looked at my watch and..HOLY. I'm late! I'm LATE! This sucks big time. "I'm so sorry..uhm, Lola right? I gotta go. Meet you later on Opening Jam." I said. She smiled and said, " Okay. It's nice meeting you." I smiled and nodded then I stormed of to Cabin Mile.

I put my bags, my guitar, my black I-Pod, my cell phone and a back pack on a bed. My cell phone rang, so that's mean I needed to pick it up. It's Sierra.

_Where ARE u?!!!! WE CANT SEE U ANYWHERE!! R U LOST! WE'RE AT THE HALL NOW! Chck u later :D _

_Sierra X_

_Love ya mitch _

Dude, she's crazy. I'm at my cabin stupid. Hah. I wonder who in my cabin. Who cares.

I ran outside and went to The Hall fast as I could. I saw Caitlyn and Sierra is chatting with Lola and Natasha. So they already met. Okay.

"Hey, Natasha. Hey Lola. Hi Cait, Sierra." I greeted four of them. They smiled and 'hey' me back. "So which cabin are you in?" "Cabin Eternity." Sierra answered simply. "I'm in Cabin Mile." Lola and Natasha both said at the same time. "I'm also in Cabin Mile." Caitlyn said. I smiled. "I'm in Cabin Mile too." I grinned.

"So I'm the one left out?" Sierra said. We giggled and I said, "Yeah."

Well. Camp Rock is not that bad.

As long I have my friends here.

Hm. I wonder. Should I be teaching my class now? I mean, I'm a dance counselor for crying out loud. Hah.

"Oh yeah," Lola said, pointing at me. "You still haven't tell me your name." She said. I shrug. "I'm Mitchelle Elizabeth Devonne Torres." I said. I know, long name. She grinned and we talked about a lot of things.

Then, while we're talking and walking, we end up at the Main Hall. The Main Hall is where the place where Brown and other counselors and people make announcements.

"Hello Camp Rockers!" A tall, curly-blonde hair women said. She wore a pink t-shirt that said 'Camp Rock Girl' and 'A girl can rock'. Match with a skinny blue jean and pink ankle boots. "I'm Maria! Your Jams host! Tonight we will rock with Opening Jam! And, Connect 3 is going to be one of our camper this year! It's exciting, right?" Uh-oh. I'm so dead. Connect 3. Connect 3 sucks so much. Not to mention, Jason, who likes birds. Once, he rescued a bird. I don't know the whole story so… yeah.

And Shane – a drunker and a perverted teen. Yeah, he have good looks and some fashion taste, but, a drunker? Perverted? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!

And last, Nate. He is one of this guy, that, has no taste at girls. I mean, c'mon, he's dating Miley Skank Stewart! God, he's blind! HE'S BLIND I TELL YOU. She takes photos of half-naked her, and sent it to HIM?! HIM, I tell you! HIM!

True, I hate Miley Stewart. And.. Connect 3. Those are the reasons. I think Alex Russo is a pretty cool girl. Nate Black should date her. Or Caitlyn.

So. Anyway. Maria stopped talking and the whole Connect 3 came up to the stage. Everyone cheered. Jason strummed his guitar. I could tell what chords it is, _SOS_.

_I told you I made dinner plans For you and me a... _

_I told you I made dinner plans_

_For you and me and no one else_

_That don't include your crazy friends_

_Well I'm done with awkward situations_

_Empty conversations_

_CHORUS_

_Oooo, this is an SOS _

_Don't wanna second guess _

_This is the bottom line _

_It's true_

_I gave my all for you _

_Now my heart's in two_

_And I can't find the other half_

_It's like I'm walkin' on broken glass_

_Better believe I bled_

_It's a call I'll never get_

_So this is where the story ends_

_A conversation on IM_

_Well I'm done with texting _

_Sorry for the miscommunication_

_CHORUS_

_Oooo, this is an SOS _

_Don't wanna second guess _

_This is the bottom line _

_It's true_

_I gave my all for you _

_Now my heart's in two_

_And I can't find the other half_

_It's like I'm walkin' on broken glass_

_Better believe I bled_

_It's a call I'll never get_

_Next time I see you _

_Giving you a high five_

_Cause hugs are overrated _

_Just FYI_

_Oooo, this is an SOS _

_Don't wanna second guess _

_This is the bottom line _

_It's true_

_I gave my all for you _

_Now my heart's in two_

_Yeah_

_CHORUS_

_Oooo, this is an SOS _

_Don't wanna second guess _

_This is the bottom line _

_It's true_

_I gave my all for you _

_Now my heart's in two_

_And I can't find the other half_

_It's like I'm walkin' on broken glass_

_Better believe I bled_

_It's a call I'll never get_

_Call I'll never get_

_Call I'll never get_

Thank God they already stopped singing. People cheered and shouted, "OOH I WANT YOU THREE!" What the shit?

I really hate this song. Like, totally. All my friends (Do I consider Caitlyn and Sierra as 'friends' ? Wait, I do) were like, "I LOVE YOU NATE!" or "I LOVE YOU SHANE! YOU'RE HOT LIKE OMG!" or "I WANT YOU SOOO EFFING MUCH JASON!" shut the hell up already.

Not to mention, the 'want' part is eeww.

Speech. Right. "Hello Camp Rock!" Nate start up. Then come along Shane. Pshhh.. "We love you Camp Rockers!" Shane shouted. A LOUD. Correction, VERY LOUD cheered came. Okay, Jason's time. "Hey everyone! Did you love that performance? And the song, _SOS_? And could you build me a birdhouse?" That's disgusting.

Wonderful speech, guys. Note the sarcasm.

".GOSH! Isn't that great?!" Sierra said. Great? Yeah right.

Hm.

**YO! :D**

**How was it people? It took me about 2 days! Muahahahaha! XD**

**Thanks for the reviews and story alerts, author alerts and..etc! =D **

**Thanks to Anonymouz for correcting me some grammar mistakes! ;) And to reviewers!**

**Wow, it's a thank you speech! XD**

**Okay, some explanations. **

**The reasons why Mitchie doesn't want to Camp Rock is:**

**She doesn't want to show her talent.**

**Lamest and (probably) gayest excuse, I know.**

**Ok, disclaimer part.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SOS, Connect 3, Mitchelle Elizabeth Devonne Torres, Caitlyn Gellar, Sierra, and Camp Rock. I own Maria, Maria's t-shirt (I know, sounds weird..MUAHAHAHAHAHAH XD), and Natasha Bendalin. =3 **

**You know you want to click the button below this Author's Note. REVIEW MATES! XD**

**I know. Long Authors Note.**

**Ciao**

**Amigos, adios**

**Bye**

**Jaane/Maane**

**Sayonara **

**BYE!**

**:D**

**WOOT WOOT,**

**CattyLiciouzFarah.;)**


	3. A Challenge by Tess Tyler & It's On

Life sucks. The end.

I still have 25 darn minutes before I'll stepped my foot on the stage floor for Opening Jam. Ugh. Caitlyn is rehearsing her dance step and her own song. And the others..I don't know and don't care.

"And we have, Mitchie Torres!" What's was her name again? Diana, Diane? Okay, Diana, perhaps? Said. (A/N: Hey, it's not my fault I forgot my own characters name.)

"Er. Hi. The song that I about to perform is _Two Worlds Collide_." I said.

"You realed me in with your smile

You made me melt with your voice

Now I've been gone now for a while

Just to find

That I'm your seventh choice

And I don´t wanna pay the cost

But it be best if you get lost

Cause we know you'll never change

Don´t say that you need me

And don´t play these games with my mind

You better get out of my head

Cause you´re wasting your time

And don´t say it's forever

And don´t play cause you had your shot

You better stop messing around

Cause you´re gonna get caught

You promised me all of your time

I guess I'm not the only one

But see it's my heart on the line

This time

I'm your number one

Or I'm gone

Don´t say that you need me

And don´t play these games with my mind

You better get out of my head

Cause you´re wasting your time

And don´t say it's forever

And don´t play cause you had your shot

You better stop messing around

Cause you´re gonna get caught

Go and try to get me back

(you won't get me back x2)

Don´t forget about our past

(Don´t forget)

Now

Never had the guts to leave

But now you´re making it

(Now you´re making it)

Now you´re making it

(You´re making it)

Much easier for me to see

And don´t say that you´re sorry

For breaking every inch of my heart

I should've known from the start

Now it's time to get lost

And don´t say that you need me

And don´t play these games with my mind

You better get out of my head

Cause you´re wasting your time

And don´t say it's forever

And don´t play cause you had you shot

You better stop messing around

Cause you´re gonna get caught

You better stop messing around

Cause you´re gonna get caught."

I ended the song with a straight face but with a smile (weird, huh?) . Cheers. Stuff like that. Stuffs. Again. I don't know, something like the situation in concert, maybe?

"That's Mitchie Torres!" Diana shouted. I kinda stuck in my breath. Ran to the backstage. Drink a bottle of water.

Oh look, the "popstar" running to me. Oh joy. Sarcastic. "Hi. I'm Shane. Gray. I'm sure you know that." Oh. He's stupid like hell. "Hi?"

He make a weird face like, 'Huh?' and that's boring. _Very. _"Tell me what you want, Gray." You sure don't want to make a mess with me, I'm a black belt in karate. Watch out. "Look, Torres, I was being nice to you so don't be an arrogant bitch." He said. "Alright, _Shane. _What do you want?" A little bit polite, I guess. Not really.

"You did a good job, _Bitchie._" Let me tell ya, he has some anger issues.

He ran to the stage for some songs that need to be performed.

I ran back outside 'cause I wanna find Sierra and the others. Instead, a Barbie pulled me into a closet. "What do you want, _Barbie_? Or who do you are." I said. "Tess Tyler." She said. As in, TJ Tyler?! I don't care, at all.

"So Tyler, whaddya want?" I asked. "I hate your voice. I hate your dance. I hate everything you." Tess confessed. Wow. "Like I care." I smirked. "Dance me if you can." Tess challenged.

What?

**HOLY CRAP.**

**IT'S BEAN A LONG TIME SINCE I EVER UPDATED.**

**Blame school. My math teacher is a devil. But good thing I almost past everything in her class ;) Lol.**

**Sorry it's short. My mind is filled with numbers and that's not a good thing. Not. A. Good. Thing. It can kill me. WOOP DEE DOO! I have no hws today. WEEE. How's ur school, guys?**

**I am kinda mad at my step-brother now. He thinks he's "all that" which he's not.**

**For once I kinda thought I'm like Shane. 'cos I have "anger issues" . Baha. Well, gtg. Gotta fill my bag with books ;) & I smelled something good..ohhh fried egg. **

**Your friend (which is not),**

**CattyLiciouzPawah.**

**PS: A test in two weeks! GAH SORRY PEOPLE! Hiatus from 24****th**** Feb 'till around mid March. Okay? Too bad my birthday week is also a test week T.T (26****th**** Feb is my burwfday!) **


	4. Meeting Taylor Tyler

"And, out your foot at the end." I said, teaching the class. One word: Boring.

Class ended.

Wow. That was short.

It's the third week of Camp Rock and I'm hating it. Shane Gray just met with me weeks ago and we became "frenemies". I still called him by last name. And he still call me 'Bitchie'. As for Tess, she's a spoiled Barbie.

"Yo, Torres." I rolled my eyes and sat next to Shane. "What's up?" I said. "TESS TYLER AND I ARE DATING!" What an ass. Who cares? Like, no one cares.

"Congrats, buddy. But ya know what, Gray? STOP SKIPPING MY CLASS!"

I ran to the Music Room. I'm so effing bored. This makes me want to write songs.

"Spitting fire back and forth now

Times have changed in a few months

Neighbors complaining from the fight and

Why can't things be the same

And maybe I'm a little bit cautious

Of what I'm gonna say

When I tell you I can't live this way.

But I don't know what to expect from someone who's so insane

Why can't I get through the night

Without another fight

I'm tired of the hurting

Is it really worth it?

Am I all alone again?

Cause I'm kinda feeling like I'm screaming

With my mouth shut

When it's really open.

The only noises in my head

Are consumed of your voice

From all the pain and hatred

How long can you kick somebody down

Before a foot breaks?

And why can't I get through the night

Without another fight

I'm tired of the hurting

Is it really worth it?

Am I all alone again 'cause

I am kinda feeling I'm screaming

With my mouth shut when it's really open

And I know you will fabricate

This situation just for

The sake of your need of attention

And I'm sick of always be the one

To always break down, always melt down

In the end.

And maybe this time

It's a sign that independence and I

Are finally catching on

I don't need you to rely on.

And why can't I get through the night

Without another fight

I'm tired of the hurting

Is it really worth it?

Am I all alone again 'cause

I am kinda feeling like I'm screaming with my mouth shut

When it's really open.

Spitting fire back and forth now

Times have changed in a few months."

That song's KEWLIO. Haha. I am complementing my own song.

Someone clapped. I turned around and, "Gray, what are you doing here?" "Oh. Just checking out." He answered. "Where's the Barbie?" I rolled my eyes as I said 'Barbie'.

"She's out today." Out for..what? "She broke up with me." Awww…so sad. NOT. Serves him right for skipping my class.

I gave him a big comforting hug. Well, who knows, maybe in the next Seventeen magazine issues, 'Mitchie is my Guardian Angel – Shane' will be written in the cover page with BIG BOLD letter and I'll be freakingly famous.

Okayyy… He's gone. Wah yay. LOL. This incident reminds me of Jemi – you know, Joe and Demi? – couple. THEY'RE SO CUTE!! Everyone telling me that Demi is sooooo like me. Ugh. That's so boring. And Shane just like Joe and they're TELLING ME that me and Shane is perfect together. Pfft, yeah right.

Uhm, you might asking, 'A tomboy like Mitchie like JEMI? Ugh, so lame' so let me tell ya something, WHO IN THE WORLD CARES?! Even my friend (she's a tomboy and a bit like a guy since she's a girl-pervert) likes Miley Stewart. Talking about her made me gagging.

Gag. Gag. Gag. Gag. Gag. Gag. Gag. Gag. Gag. Gag. Gag.

Gag again. Gag again. Gag again.

Okay, that's enough.

Stupid like hell.

I walked to the canteen and I saw my enemy: Tess Tyler and her "followers" . Sierra waved at me and I smiled. I walked to the table and put tray at the table.

"What's new, Mitch?" Natasha asked. I answered, "Nothing much. You?" She took a slice of her pizza and talked in her mouth full, "Same goes with ya!" I laughed. I can act girly sometimes. But _sometimes_.

I felt a pat at my shoulder and I looked back to see who it is. Tess' sister. Taylor Tyler. Gag. Gag. Gag. Gag. Gag. GAG FOR THE FREAKIN' HELL!!!

She laughed. "Don't worry, I don't harm you. Taylor." Taylor said, pulling her hand. I put my hand on hers and said, "Mitchie. Mitchie Torres." I smiled. Maybe, just maybe, Taylor is not like her sister.

**NEW CHARACTER!!!!!**

**Again, sorry for the short chapter. I have no ideas.**

**As for the last chapter, I wrote "Two Worlds Collide" instead of "Gonna Get Caught" sorry. .**

**I got a day off school at Monday so I probably update in these 3 days. :D**

**15 reviews 'till next one. BAHAHAHAHA. Btw, me needs ideas *eyes shines* XD**

**Yoyoyoyo,**

**CattyLiciouzPawah**


	5. Author's Note

**Not a chapter. Read.**

**I decided to NOT continue with this story. Smitchie isn't going anywhere and all so yeah? But don't worry, I am writing a new story called Broken Heart atm. I'M SO SORRY!!!!!! . But to wait Broken Heart, read my Favorites too! :D Hehe :) **

**I also think of rewriting this story or just leave it? Tell me! Well I better go now. Bye!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Camp Rock. Or Camp Rock 2 is already shooting.


End file.
